<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Warmth by EstinienLiker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292259">Winter Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstinienLiker/pseuds/EstinienLiker'>EstinienLiker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bottom Estinien Wyrmblood, M/M, Porn with Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:48:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstinienLiker/pseuds/EstinienLiker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estinien gets dicked down by the Warrior of Light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have bottom Estinien brain worms and needed to write something. It ending up being 11 pages of smut. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estinien scowled out the window of the room he had rented at The Forgotten Knight. Outside, thick snowflakes were being flurried about by the strong Ishgardian wind. The weather was unseasonably cold and snowy, and Estinien wanted to believe that the spell of bad weather was to blame for the late arrival of his companion.</p>
<p>It was several hours past when Narin should have arrived - the auri male was travelling through Ishgard en route to another one of his gods-damned adventures, and he had asked Estinien to meet briefly before he departed. They had, once Estinien had been through with his stubborn posturing, agreed to meet in early afternoon, yet the sun was now sinking slowly below the horizon, the grey clouds darkening and going black overhead.</p>
<p>Estinien scuffed the heel of his shoe against the stone floor, expression dark as the clouds outside. By all rights he should have been convinced Narin being late was a product of the weather, yet he could not get rid of the lingering doubt buried deep down that Narin wasn’t coming - that he had forgotten, or, worse, that he no longer wanted to come. </p>
<p>“Pathetic.” Estinien said to himself, sullenly. He shouldn’t be worried whether or not the other man was coming. That didn’t stop him, however, from straightening up in his chair as he heard footsteps approach from the hallway outside, echoing against the stone. Estinien’s heart thumped in his chest.</p>
<p>There was a pause. Then, a knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Come in.” Estinien said, trying to keep his voice level. He cursed himself for responding so quickly. What manner of fool was he to act as though he had been sitting there in the room, alone, just waiting for someone - another man - to arrive? He shook his head, trying to shake away the fact that that was <em> precisely </em> what he had been doing.</p>
<p>The door opened slowly, revealing the Warrior of Light. Narin was a tall auri man - Xaela, Estinien had been told, but damned if he could tell them apart. Estinien rose in greeting, rueful at how the other man stood a good amount of ilms taller than him. </p>
<p>“Estinien!” Narin’s expression was usually resolute, but now he smiled. Estinien felt a flush on his cheeks knowing the usually stoic man was smiling just for him. Part of him wished to tell Narin that he had been waiting for him, he was glad to see him, he had <em> missed </em> him these months past.</p>
<p>“You’re late.” Estinien settled on instead, hoping to distract Narin - or himself, even - from the red in his cheeks.</p>
<p>Narin seemed unbothered by Estinien’s bristly comments, instead divesting himself of his snow-covered gear and coat.</p>
<p>“There was snow.” He said, gesturing to them. He moved further into the room, closer to the hearth near where Estinien was.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t expect something so small as a little snowfall to delay the warrior of light.” Estinien crossed his arms. Narin was close now, heating up his hands at the fireplace beside Estinien. Now that his coat was gone, Estinien could plainly see his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, and his scaly tail, poking out the back of his pants.</p>
<p>Estinien had initially been wary of Narin. He had spent the majority of his life cursing dragons, an all-consuming need for revenge driving his every action. As such, when he had seen Narin for the first time he had been taken aback. Aymeric had carefully explained the differences between the au ra and the dravanians, but the scales and horns had been too similar to Estinien, at least at first. He had distrusted Narin, but as he grew to know him - grew <em> closer </em> to the auri man - he had grown much more comfortable with him. More comfortable with him than he ever would have thought.</p>
<p>Comfortable enough for it to be nigh heretical.</p>
<p>“Your cheeks are red.” Narin’s deep voice broke through Estinien’s thoughts, almost as though he could hear what Estinien were thinking. “Is the fire warm enough? I can add more wood if it’s not.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Estinien said shortly. “Sit down, you’re always worrying too much.”</p>
<p>Narin turned to Estinien for a moment, before sitting down beside him. Silence hung in the air for a moment.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” Narin said, again. Estinien could see the man turning to him again out of his periphery, yet he couldn’t bring himself to meet his gaze. </p>
<p>“You could have come sooner.” Estinien croaked out, knowing full well half the responsibility for their late reunion lay with him. He could have gone to Narin, could have sought him out, yet his pride stopped him at every turn.</p>
<p>“I have my responsibilities. Would that I could have come sooner I would have.” </p>
<p>“You are here now.” Estinien stopped himself short of saying he was <em> glad </em> Narin was here now, but even unspoken the words echoed through the air. </p>
<p>“Aye.” Narin said, placing one of his large hands on Estinien’s knee. The careful touch burned brighter than the coals of any fire. “I’m glad I’m here now as well.”</p>
<p>Estinien finally turned towards Narin, meeting his gaze. He wasn’t sure what Narin could read in his expression - wasn’t sure himself what he was feeling - but whatever it was made the other man lean forward and kiss Estinien softly. Estinien’s eyes fluttered shut, the gentleness of the kiss from the travelled adventurer shocking him, as it did every time. Einstein allowed himself a brief moment to lose himself in the kiss, revelling in it, before pulling back, unable to bear the tenderness for a moment longer.</p>
<p>“I am no maiden, as well you know.” Estinien looked away from Narin. “If you wish to fuck me you need not tarry so.”</p>
<p>“I enjoy it. Is not the journey half the fun?” He had hoped the vulgarity of his words would shock away the wrenching in his chest, but Narin’s words just made it worse.</p>
<p>Estinien turned to the bed, knowing Narin would follow him there. It was a fine line he walked now - if Narin took the lead fully his pride could not take it. Yet, if he were too forward, he could not live with himself once the deed was done, could not allow himself to <em> know </em> that he truly wanted to do such acts with another man. Estinien needed to live in indeterminacy, needed some sort of plausible deniability so he could convince himself of what he needed to hear to hold together what idea he had of his masculinity.</p>
<p>Estinien let Narin push him back on the bed, let himself sit back amongst the pillows and willingly spread his legs for Narin to move between, kissing him again. This time held less tenderness, and more <em> heat </em>, Narin sucking firmly on Estinien’s lower lip. Estinien brought his hands up to Narin’s shoulders, not pushing, but resting on them as Estinien kissed back. They remained like that for a brief time, Narin seeming content to continue as they were. Estinien, however, was impatient, and he tugged on Narin’s shirt, urging him on.</p>
<p>He felt Narin’s tongue gently push against his lip, and he opened his mouth slightly to let it rub against his own tongue. It was hot in his mouth, and he gripped at Narin’s broad shoulders. Narin was closer, now, and Estinien could feel the back of his thighs pressing against Narin’s hips. </p>
<p>He could feel more as they continued kissing deeply. Estinien’s breath hiccuped when he felt the telltale press of a hard length against his backside. He pressed more into it, shifting it to rut between the cleft of his ass. </p>
<p>Estinien was also growing erect, his hardening cock trapped against his pants and the hard press of Narin’s abs. He wished dearly to be able to feel it against his cock, to be able to rub it free from the confines of his pants, skin against skin.</p>
<p>As if reading his mind, Narin pulled back. Estinien was embarrassed how ragged his breath sounded now they were separated. He had not long to concentrate on that, however, as Narin pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his broad chest and taut stomach. The constant battles and journeys had forged a body that Estinien could ruefully admit was more defined than his own.</p>
<p>Though <em> jealousy </em> was far from the emotion he felt at seeing Narin’s body, glistening from sweat in the light of the fire. Black scales snaked around his hips, dipping below the waistband of his pants. Estinien’s eyes followed their trail downwards to where the front of Narin’s pants tented. His mouth went dry at the sight and his eyes immediately snapped back up, hoping Narin had not seen where his gaze had been wandering. </p>
<p>Narin moved his hands posessively onto Estinien’s hips, and that touch alone made his nether regions <em> throb </em>. Estinien was once more reminded of the desperate need to free himself from his pants. Quickly, he moved to undo the drawstring, shaky fingers having trouble with the knot.</p>
<p>Narin moved to take the drawstring into his own hands, but Estinien batted them away.</p>
<p>“I’ve got it.” He grumbled. Estinien could feel the other man’s gaze on him as his fingers - uncharacteristically uncoordinated - fumbled with the knot. Finally he managed to get it, and quickly doffed his pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the ground. His cock, embarrassingly hard, was on full display. Narin’s gaze was drawn to it. Estinien’s cheeks flared red with embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Take off your pants as well, unless all you plan to do is stare.” Estinien said, lifting his chin up and looking away from his shame. He glanced back over as Narin pulled back to pull his own pants down, revealing the black scales trailing over his toned thighs.</p>
<p>Estinien had only a brief glance of Narin’s cock, hard and slick, before Narin was pulling Estinien towards him by his legs, strong hands gripping under his thigh. Estinien could hardly find it in him to care how he was being manhandled, not when he felt the firm press of Narin’s cock against the crook between hip and thigh, though he had to show a token effort of defiance.</p>
<p>“Don’t drag me around as though I were a toy.” He scowled and kicked at Narin’s back with his heel. </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Narin said, soothingly, hands running up Estinien’s body, over his hips and stomach. They slid up to his chest, pushing his shirt up to bunch around his collarbone. Narin rested his hands there without doing anything, as if waiting for permission. Estinien breathed in deep and looked at Narin, hoping he could understand what he wished from his gaze.</p>
<p>Evidently Narin could, as he squeezed Estinien’s chest, thumbs moving to rub lightly against his nipples. A small smile settled on his lips, and Estinien could feel a deep flush rise to his cheeks. </p>
<p>Part of him felt ashamed at having such a reaction. Not only were his thighs spread wide like some tavern wench, but he was blushing at him <em> smiling </em> at him. He wanted not to tread down the logical path of thought from this, couldn’t think of the implications of being in bed with another man, blushing like a maiden on her wedding day. While he cared not for appearances in society - something he knew would be sorely threatened should what he was doing here ever get out - but the idea of his <em> manhood </em> , the idea of what a man <em> should </em> be was ever ingrained in his mind.</p>
<p>Narin was still touching him lightly, slowly rubbing Estinien’s nipples until they were pert and erect. The pleasure was present, softly insistent at the edge of his consciousness, but not enough. He needed to be distracted from his thoughts, needed to be <em> overwhelmed </em> by sensation until he could think no more.</p>
<p>No matter that he knew in the back of his mind that these thoughts would return the next morning, as sure as the rising sun.</p>
<p>“I don’t have all day.” Estinien growled and Narin looked at him. There was something in his expression - something fragile - that made Estinien give pause. No, that hadn’t been what he meant to say. He took a breath and looked away. “Harder. More.” </p>
<p>He was ashamed at how tame his voice sounded.</p>
<p>There was a momentary lapse, then Narin’s fingers - <em> gods </em>his fingers - were playing with him. The thumb of one hand rubbed insistently around one nipple, while the other was pinched. Estinien swallowed down a noise threatening to escape his lips, and he bit his lip to seal in whatever other sounds tried to escape.</p>
<p>Estinien’s eyes shut at the dual sensation on his chest, leaning into the pleasure. His body’s sensations were heightened, just as though he were in battle, and he could feel the slight momentum against his thigh as Narin rocked incrementally against it. His own cock was trapped between him and Narin, and he followed Narin’s suit, starting to grind up against Narin’s stomach.</p>
<p>He was concentrated enough on this, that when he felt the sensation of a wet kiss being placed on his neck, it shocked him into opening his mouth, letting out a gasp followed by a low moan. At this, Narin’s cock throbbed against him, and he repositioned himself to grind down directly on Estinien’s cock. Estinien moaned low again, louder this time, as he felt the hot length against his own, rubbing against it.</p>
<p>The kisses at his neck continued, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin joining his neck to shoulder. Estinien’s head fell back as the sensation washed over him, giving Narin more access to his neck. </p>
<p>Narin bit lightly, and Estinien made a low noise deep in his throat, hands coming up to sink his nails into Narin’s shoulder’s. Narin bit harder at that, hard enough to leave a mark, and Estinien scored his nails down Narin’s back.</p>
<p>“<em>Gods </em> , Estinien…” Narin murmured against Estinien’s neck, grinding against him. The sweet press against his cock felt amazing and Estinien panted, meeting the other man’s movements with his hips. Pleasure was coiling in his abdomen, like a lance about to strike, but he needed something <em> more </em> to push it over the edge. </p>
<p>“Are you just going to rut against me like a bitch in heat? I, <em> mmh </em>, thought you more experienced than that.” Estinien said, the moan breaking his sentence making it sound less aggressive than he intended.</p>
<p>“You would have me fuck you?” Narin’s words cut straight to the heart of the matter, and Estinien’s huff turned to a gasp when Narin’s hand moved to squeeze Estinien’s ass. </p>
<p>Narin pulled back and Estinien’s hips canted up, desperately needing the stimulation. When none came Estinien realized Narin was waiting for a reply and he growled.</p>
<p>“You may do as you wish.” Estinien refused to look at Narin, hoping if he looked away the flush in his cheeks wouldn’t be as noticeable. His cock was painfully hard, and a bead of precum dribbled down the length of it to settle in the patch of silver hair at the base. </p>
<p>“That’s not an answer.” </p>
<p>Estinien scowled. Leave it to the warrior of light to be thoughtful when he just wanted to be on with it.</p>
<p>“...If you can’t tell I want it as well you must be daft.” Estinien grunted, after a pause. He still couldn’t look at the other man, not until he felt him leaving the bed. His eyes shot open with panic drumming in his chest to find Narin, naked, sorting through his knapsack.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Estinien propped himself up on his elbows, watching the curve of Narin’s backside and the scales running down over his spine. Narin took another moment before he turned around, smiling, holding a vial.</p>
<p>“Oil.” Narin said, coming back to the bed. “It’s special.”</p>
<p>“Special?” Estinien said, incredulously. If it were to be going <em> inside </em> him he didn’t want there to be anything surprising about it.</p>
<p>“It’s supposed to numb pain. I thought it would help with, well…”</p>
<p>Estinien flushed. Auri males were larger in stature than the elezen, <em>larger</em> in most every way. Narin had sheepishly admitted to being large even for an au ra, and logistics of coupling could sometimes be painful, at least at first. Though Estinien was not unused to pain, it was not something he actively sought out when it came to his more sensitive regions.</p>
<p>“...You’re sure it’s safe?” Estinien said, finally. Narin nodded.</p>
<p>“I rubbed some into my skin when I bought it. All was fine”</p>
<p>“Fine.” Said Estinien. “Do what you will. But if I wake up tomorrow with aught amiss I <em> will </em> seek you out.”</p>
<p>“I would hope you would also seek me out when there is no cause for alarm.” Narin said with a wistful smile. It made Estinien’s chest ache.</p>
<p>“Are we just going to just talk all night? We needn’t have gotten undressed for that.” Estinien said, petulantly, though they could both plainly see his cock hadn’t gotten any less hard from their conversation.</p>
<p>“Aye, lay back.” Narin said, uncapping the vial of oil and pouring some onto his long fingers. Estinien did so, his silver hair fanning out over the pillow as he lay back. Narin used his clean hand to push Estinien’s leg back, spreading his thighs wide. Estinien couldn’t look away from Narin, from the resolute expression of passion and concentration, as his heart thudded loudly in his chest. Estinien hoped Narin couldn’t hear the sound it made.</p>
<p>“<em>G</em><em>ods </em>,” Estinien hissed out when Narin brushed the pads of his fingers against his hole. All their foreplay had made his whole body sensitive, his nerve endings like live wires. Narin played with him for a second there, dragging his fingers against him in slow circles, and Estinien endeavoured to regulate his breathing back to normal, taking in deep, slow, breaths.</p>
<p>His breathing faltered when Narin suddenly pushed two fingers inside him. Normally the stretch would burn, just slightly, but now he could <em> feel </em> the stretch, with no hint of pain, the only burn the warmth of the fingers pressing inside him. </p>
<p>“Does it hurt at all?” Narin asked, scissoring his fingers inside. Estinien threw his head back.</p>
<p>“<em>Shit </em> … You should know how well your - <em> mmh </em> - concoctions work before you try them out on me.” Estinien was struggling to regulate his voice, to keep it from lilting in pleasure as Narin toyed with him. “No, <em> gods damn it </em> , it doesn’t hurt, <em> keep going! </em>”</p>
<p>At this Narin crooked his fingers up inside him, pressing against that spot that made electricity fly through him. Estinien <em> sobbed </em>, pressing onto those fingers, fucking back on them, to feel more of that delicious heat coiling it’s way through his belly.</p>
<p>Another finger was added, coalescing the heat and stretch into a surge of pleasure. Estinien desperately bit his lip to keep any stray embarrassments from slipping through, yet still moans rose unbidden from his throat, slipping through his defenses.</p>
<p>Even in the throes of pleasure, Estinien could tell Narin was also excited. His cock was a hard length against his thigh, and when Estinien raised his head to look at the other man he was flushed and <em> wanting </em>, the heat in his dark eyes unmistakable. His fingers were inside Estinine, spreading him now with less finesse, more desperation, as Narin’s breath came faster.</p>
<p>“<em>F</em><em>uck </em>,” Estinien swore, biting his lip as Narin unceremoniously pressed another finger inside of him. “I’m prepared enough. Get on with it.”</p>
<p>“You’re sure?” Narin’s hips were unconsciously grinding his cock against Estinin and in his haze of pleasure all he could think of was it pressing inside him, how it would feel to split him open on it’s girth. “I wouldn’t want to hurt y-”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” Estinien interrupted, levelling a gaze at Narin. “I’m no maiden. I can take it.” He paused, then lowered his gaze. “I want it.”</p>
<p>“You what?” Narin looked shocked, but his face was a delightful shade of red.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me say it again.” Estinien scowled, but there was no real anger behind it. </p>
<p>“Aye.” Narin said, softly, and Estinien could feel the intensity of his stare.</p>
<p>Narin pulled his fingers from Estinien, and while Estinien bemoaned the loss, feeling empty, it was worth it to see Narin slicking up his cock, already sticky with precum. Narin repositioned himself, taking Estinien’s thighs into his big hands and spreading them around his hips. Estinien watched as Narin took himself into his hand, then <em> felt </em> as he rubbed the head against his wanting hole.</p>
<p>“No teasing.” Estinien said, and it came out in a whine, more debased than he would have liked, but with what he wanted <em> so close </em> he couldn’t bring himself to care about the debauchery. “Now, give it now.”</p>
<p>Narin relented, pushing in, hips shaking with the effort to keep it controlled. The stretch <em> burned </em> in all the right ways, red hot and pooling in the pit of his stomach. Estinien’s head snapped back as Narin bottomed out in him and he moaned. He wrapped his lean legs around Narin, nudging him in the small of his back. The oil certainly had done its job, and the lack of initial discomfort meant Estinien craved more, needed that sweet heat  pushing into him again and again.</p>
<p>“Give me a moment.” Narin said. His voice was low and husky, and he gasped as Estinien tried to push himself further onto his cock. “I-it has been a while. I don’t want to finish too quickly.”</p>
<p>“Hah, you’re that affected already?” Estinien sniped.</p>
<p>“I could say the same for you.” Narin gestured loosely to where precum was pooling on Estinien’s stomach. </p>
<p>“Shut your mouth,” Estinien batted at the offending hand. He was getting impatient, the press inside good, yet not enough to satisfy him. “And <em> fuck me </em> already.”</p>
<p>“Aye,” Narin pulled back to the point where just the head of his cock was inside Estinien, before pistoning back inside him, hard. Estininen gasped a choked breath as the wind was knocked from his lungs from just how <em> deep </em> Narin’s cock hit inside him, feeling as though it was filling him up completely.</p>
<p>Again, he did it, and again Estinin let out a choked gasp, halfway to a moan as his hands scrabbled for purchase in the covers beneath him. They twisted in the linens, pulling at them as Narin thrust inside him, filling him so completely, so wholly it felt as though it were pushing all thoughts from his head.</p>
<p>“<em>Gods, </em>” Estinien hissed, Narin’s hands roaming over the planes and sharp angles of his hips. He held them in his hands, using them to aid in how he pressed into Estinien, pulling him towards and onto his cock as his hips snapped forward. </p>
<p>Just slightly, he repositioned, infinitesimally changing the angle of his thrust, and Estinien cried out as it hit a bundle of pure fire within him. Narin seemed invigorated by that, pushing into that spot again and again with renewed fervor. It was all Estinien could do not to scream as that spot was pounded into, his mouth open in a mix of wanton moans and tortured breaths.</p>
<p><em> “Gods, </em>Estinien.” Narin’s words were reverent, and Estinien blearily opened his eyes to meet Narin’s gaze. His pupils were blown wide with lust, and a slick sheen of sweat covered his muscles, tensing in movement as he fucked into Estinien. “You feel so tight, you’re so hot. I want to cum, can I cum inside you? I want to cum inside.”</p>
<p>It was stream of consciousness, and Estinien could tell the other man was just as lost in pleasure as he was. He nodded, swallowing.</p>
<p>“Cum wherever you damn well please, but touch me.” Estinien thrust his hips back to meet Narin’s thrusts. His words took immediate effect, Narin reaching a hand down to grasp around Estinien’s cock. The pleasure raced hot through his veins as Narin stroked it in time with his thrusts, using the precum dripping liberally to ease the movement of his hand. Estinien felt like he was on fire, the heat coursing through his veins and pressure building up in his stomach, ready to burst.</p>
<p>“Estinien… Estinien…!” From the tone of his voice it seemed as though Narin were not to last much longer either.</p>
<p>“You can do it.” Estinien growled, raking a hand down Narin’s chest, leaving thin red lines. “Cum inside.”</p>
<p>Estinien could hear the audible swallow, and the pace picked up again, disjointed and stuttering as Narin’s hips chased completion. Estinien gripped onto him, arms winding around his back as he could do naught but lay back and take it, cock messily dripping precum onto Narin’s fingers.</p>
<p>Finally, with a low moan Narin pushed fully inside him, so deep that Estinien saw stars. He <em> felt </em> the hot rush of heat deep inside, and it was this sensation of fullness that had him lose control. His hips spasmed, rutting back onto Narin’s cock still inside him. His body was taught as a live wire as he spilled onto his hand with a shout.</p>
<p>Narin worked him through his orgasm, Estinien falling back boneless onto the bed once it was over. Narin pulled out and fell beside Estinien, catching his breath.</p>
<p>The intense haze of pleasure gone, Estinien was left with the wet sensation of cum dripping out of him, and the embarrassment that always followed. He turned his face, hiding it in the pillow when he felt Narin look over at him.</p>
<p>“Was it good for you?” The question was earnest and Estinien turned his reddening face further into the pillow at it.</p>
<p>“Who asks such a question?” The words were muffled by the pillow. A pause, then, “If it weren’t good for me, I would have left.”</p>
<p>The words seemed to satisfy Narin as an easy pause followed, the only sound in the room the crackling of the fireplace.</p>
<p>Narin shifted, moving in bed to press his body against Estinien’s back, moulding his shape to fit against Estinien. </p>
<p>“Ah - should I get a washcloth?” Narin asked.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” Estinien responded. The sensation of cum drying on his stomach and buttocks was not altogether pleasant, but Narin was warm against his back, lulling him into an easy rest. He found his eyelids growing heavy, the light of the sky already having waned. Often, he had trouble sleeping, difficulty turning off the instinct to stay alert, but here he felt as though he could, just for tonight, rest easy.</p>
<p>“Sleep well, Estinien.” Narin’s low voice was the last thing he heard as he drifted off.</p>
<p>Estinien, resting in the Warrior of Light’s arms did, in fact, sleep well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow me on twitter I guess? I actually play a miqo'te WoL, I just think the au ra are sexy.<br/>Twitter: @ascianliker</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>